Betrayal
by WindyDays
Summary: Malchior left her to suffer the pain. Now Raven is left to pick up the pieces. She must pretend that nothing ever happened. Who said love was ever easy? [Poetry]
1. Betrayal

_Betrayal_

_I loved you,  
__With all of my soul,  
__With all of my heart, _

_You were the one,  
__Who gave me the light,  
__That I never had,_

_You tore the mask,  
__That I had plastered,  
__Across my paleface,_

_You discovered,  
__The girl that was hidden,  
__Beneath the darkness,_

_You made me feel happiness,  
__Without losing control,  
__Of my powers,_

_It was you who,  
__Accepted me for who I am,  
__Without judging my character,_

_How delightful did it sound,  
__When you told me,  
__That I wasbeautiful._

_Too bad,  
__That all of that,  
__Wasjust a bunchlies,_

_You betrayed me,  
__Took advantage,  
__Of everything that I had offered you,_

_I can't believe,  
__That I fell for your eyes,  
__For the warmth of your touch,_

_I should have known better,  
__No one can ever love,  
__A personlike me,_

_It hurts t__o know,  
__That the person you love,  
__Doesn't return the feeling,_

_Still,  
__I believed,  
__That we were truly meant to be._

_WindyDays_

I don't want to sound conceited, but I really liked this poem. There will be a second poem following this one.Please review. Thanks!


	2. Tears of Sorrow

_Tears of Sorrow_

_Sitting beside my window,  
__Hearing the split, splat of the rain,  
__I gaze out to encounter,  
__An endless darkness,_

_Lightning illuminates the vast sky,  
__Thunder echoes throughout the distance,  
__Wind howling like a coyote,  
__Sweeping everything in its way,_

_They tell me to stay inside,  
__It is too dangerous to step outside,  
__To face the rage,  
__Of mother nature,_

_I want to feel the wind,  
__Within my soul,  
__Until all this pain,  
__Drifts away,_

_Feel the pouring rain,  
__Absorb throughout my entire body,  
__Until it purifies,  
__This broken heart,_

_Why can't they comprehend?  
__Why can't they see?  
__That beneath this blank expression,  
__I'm tearing up within,_

_See what you're causing?  
__This is your fault,  
__But it is mine mostly,  
__For falling for a person like you._

_I'm still sitting,  
__Seeing this furious storm,  
__But now tears of sorrow,  
__Are cascading down my cheeks. _

_WindyDays_

I finished the poem. I'll put the last one later. Ihope you like it. If you do please review. Thanks!


	3. Cry

Thanks to all of you who reviewed.

* * *

_**Cry **_

_I stand here,  
__Looking out to the sky,  
__I feel captivated,  
__As I see these stars shine._

_The wind passes by,  
__I hear its silent call,  
__It reels me in,  
__Ifeel its darkness._

_Its seeping,  
__Bit by bit,  
__Filling up,  
__This shallow heart._

_If I let go,  
__If I slip,  
__Will somebody be there,  
__To save me from this?_

_This is it,  
__I can't stand it,  
__What use is there,  
__For me to be staying here._

_As I loose grip,  
__From this dear life,  
__A hand reaches out,  
__And brings me back up._

_I see his face,  
__Adorned with tears,  
__He asks,  
_"_Why are you doing this?"_

_I gaze to meet,  
__His emerald eyes,  
__I open my mouth,  
__And silently whisper, _

"_I couldn't take it,  
__I've had enough,  
__Its hard to live,  
__With a shattered heart."_

_His hands are on my shoulders,  
__He shakes me,  
__I hear his voice,  
__So soothing,_

"_You'll make it,  
__I know you can,  
__You are the strongest person,  
__That I've ever met._

_Malchior was a fool,  
__To not ever see,  
__The beautiful girl,  
__Hidden within."_

_Liar!  
__That is not true,  
__But his voice,  
__Sounds so sincere._

_His voice,  
__Murmurs in my ear,  
_"_Don't worry Raven,  
__I'll help you get through this."_

_I hug him,  
__As I cry,  
__Releasing the pain,  
__That has haunted my heart._

_I feel his arms,  
__Wrap around me,  
__Once again,  
__I feel loved._

"_Cry,"  
__He says,  
_"_Don't worry,  
__I'm here for you."_

**_WindyDays

* * *

_**


	4. Silent Whispers

**Author's Note:** Dedicated to **_worthlessdeath. _**I appreciate it greatly for being the one to offer criticism and reviewing. You don't know how great this feels. Thanks!

* * *

_**Silent Whispers**_

_Silent whispers,  
__Come and go,  
__They echo across,  
__Inside my soul.  
__Their eyes reveal,  
__A thousand lies,  
__I run from them,  
__Trying to fly.  
__They know my past,  
__I cannot hide,  
__Within they see,  
__All of my life.  
__They know he came,  
__And ruined me,  
__Smiles of satisfaction,  
__He caused my destruction.  
__They know my weakness  
__What makes me break,  
__My suffering heart,  
__I cannot take.  
__The light I seek,  
__Is never there,  
__Hopes for tomorrow,  
__Are taken away.  
__Silent I remain,  
__Sitting on my bed,  
__They call me up,  
__Expressing hate.  
__Silent whispers,  
__I hear them know,  
__Penetrate my soul,  
__Without a sound._

_**WindyDays **_

* * *


	5. Troubled Mind

**_Troubled Mind_ **

_My troubled mind,  
Keeps me blind.  
It consumes my thoughts,  
Which can't be fought.  
Say you love me!  
Don't let me be.  
You opened up the gate,  
Into this world I hate.  
I was tangled up in your lies,  
I couldn't see it with my eyes.  
It burns to be apart;  
It devastates this lonely heart.  
Please tell me why,  
You left me here to die.  
Why were you unwilling?  
To see the love I was giving.  
It hurts to feel;  
To see that this was real.  
Without you in this world,  
It feels so cold.  
You took away my light,  
Leaving me in the night.  
Someone take me away!  
I won't survive here another day.  
Hear my call!  
Before I start to fall.  
Darkness is taking,  
My soul that's breaking.  
I'm holding onto this rope,  
With what's left of my hope.  
I can't let go!  
Even if it hurts me so.  
My troubled mind,  
Refuses to find,  
The light that was within.  
It won't ever get in…_

_**WindyDays**_

* * *

Now I would like to thank my faithful reviewers...

**_worthlessdeath: _**Thanks! Hope this one blowed your mind away:)

**_EnterUser ID orPen Name_**: This one is as beautiful as the other ones!

**_Pozest-Illusion_**: This one seems to express more emotion than the other ones and it rhymes!

Keep them reviews coming! I'm open for more! Thanks!


	6. My Darkness

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Titans. I just own these poems!

* * *

_**My Darkness**_

_Welcome to my darkness;  
__To your own creation.  
__Admire your surroundings,  
__Aren't they beautiful?  
__Lost souls cry,  
__Screeching for the truth.  
__My emotions run haywire,  
__Soon to be crushed by you.  
__You haunt every corner,  
__Of my suffering heart.  
__A battle rages within,  
__Trying to get rid of you.  
__I bet you're proud,  
__To see my own annihilation.  
__I bet you're ecstatic,  
__To see me breaking apart.  
__I shout to the darkness,  
__Wanting to find the light.  
__Your presence weakens me;  
__I get lost in your eyes.  
__My strength has abandoned me;  
__I cannot fight back.  
__These brick walls around me;  
__Are rising higher to the sky.  
__Welcome to my darkness;  
__Behold your creation!  
__As time begins to pass,  
__It will slowly devour me alive…_

_**WindyDays **_

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers!

**_worthlessdeath:_** Thanks so much! You were right! Raven was pleading to him to calm her mind. You get five gold stars!

**_raven of black roses:_** Here's another poem for you.

**_Dlvvanzor:_** Thanks!

Keep reviewing! I'm always open for more!


	7. Forgotten Memories

**Disclaimer: **I have no right to state that Teen Titans belong to me.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Forgotten Memories**_

_Forgotten memories,  
__Seep through my skin.  
__The pain takes over;  
__It's burning me within.  
__Take back the words you said;  
__They haunt me in my sleep.  
__Nightmares consume me slowly;  
__I'm falling so deep.  
__Yearning for your touch,  
__I need to be with you.  
__Whisper to me,  
__Say you love me too.  
__Enticed by your presence;  
__Enraptured by those eyes,  
__Imprisoned inside this world  
__I'm living a lie.  
__Please… don't come to me!  
__Let me forget,  
__Falling in love with you,  
__Is something I regret.  
__Numbness creeps back in;  
__Your face is so distant.  
__My thoughts of you are fading;  
__You're gone in an instant.  
__Forgotten memories,  
__They've gone away.  
__They are always there;  
__They'll haunt me another day. _

**_WindyDays_**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Its been some time since I have updated these poems, but it feels great to take a break and come back fresh and new. A thousand ideas are surging through my head, but I just need to write them down as poems. I can't wait! Thanks to my reviewers: **worthlessdeath** and **KorrianderX'Hal**. You guys are great!

Keep on reviewing. They're always welcomed!


End file.
